El Trasero de Alfred
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur jamás pensó ni imaginó en tomar un poco de su tiempo en mirar el trasero de Alfred. El trasero de Alfred es redondito, blandito, dan ganas de agarrárselo y penetra- ¡No! *UK/USA*


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos como Inglaterra se pertenecen, pero son creaciones de Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Pensamientos inocentemente impuros de Inglaterra por culpa de Francia 8D. Y lo sexy que puede ser un trasero gringo.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>El Trasero de Alfred<strong>

.

Arthur jamás pensó ni imaginó en tomar un poco de su tiempo en mirar el trasero de Alfred. Jamás. Nunca. Si no fuera por la dichosa atención y ojos de águila de Francis, hubiese perdido la mitad de su vida. La razón en no tomarle esa atención, era por…no le interesaba verlo, nada más que eso. Solo con soportar su actitud se hastiaba sin tener ganas de echarle un ojo, además el menor no era de su total gusto. Estaba más que claro.

_Estaba._

Hasta que Francia se lo mencionó en el primer receso.

― ¿Te has fijado en el trasero de Alfred?

―_What?_ ―Inglaterra se sintió totalmente desconcertado por esa pregunta.

―_Oui. _De repente le doy una miradita rápida ―Francia sonrió―. ¿Y sabes? No es tan malo. El chiquillo tiene lo suyo.

― ¿Estás hablando enserio? ―no le podía creer, pero de que era capaz de echarle un ojo al norteamericano, lo era.

― ¿Enserio nunca lo has mirado? ―preguntó Francis alzando una ceja. Había imaginado que el británico ya lo había hecho, incluso antes que él. Y era cierto, Arthur nunca le miró. Entrecerró la vista― _Menteur (mentiroso)_.

―Es verdad ―respondió enseguida la nación más joven, logrando ruborizarse, corriendo la mirada y cruzando los brazos―. A-Además…no tiene nada de atractivo ese emancipado.

―Porque solo le miras desde el cuello hacia arriba. ―había sido verdad lo que dijo. El inglés no se tomaba el tiempo para dale una mirada, darse cuenta que el físico no tenía nada que ver con la alegre e infantil personalidad del menor.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, y Francis surcó los labios. Tenía algo planeado, hacer que el británico se fije en Alfred, más específicamente en el trasero. Debía darle suaves empujones para que le dé el agarrón de su vida. E Inglaterra para esas cosas era genial estando borracho o no. Es que en su mano calzaba perfectamente un glúteo.

―Lo tiene redondito, blandito, dan ganas de agarrárselo y penetra-

― ¡Ni se te ocurra pronunciar esa palabra! ―cortó al instante ruborizándose todavía más, ni quería imaginarse esa palabra aplicada en Alfred. ¡Oh, no Dios!

El francés sobresaltó pidiendo perdón por sus dichos inadecuados, para seguir y terminar.

―Diría que es mejor que el tuyo, aunque no estés tan mal. Dale una miradita. ―acabó guiñando un ojo teniendo intenciones de ayudar el de ojos verdes, aunque este no la necesitaba porque no quería, ni era un depravado como para mirar y agarrar el trasero del americano.

Aun así, se sintió afectado.

¿Ese francés de cuarta dijo que el trasero de Estados Unidos era mejor que el suyo? ¡¿Esos glúteos americanos eran mejores que los ingleses? Eso era un error. Un gran error. Su trasero era mucho mejor y más redondito, ¿verdad? Su orgullo le decía que así era, no por algo cuando iba en tren o al centro comercial, le daban un agarrón por detrás. Hombres y mujeres, de los dos.

De esta manera, Francia le siguió diciendo que mirara, que tocara para darse cuenta de lo que se pierde. El pobre de Arthur iba a colapsar por tanta imaginación. Demonios… ¿dónde estaba su revista porno cuando más la necesitaba? Necesitaba despejarse…mentalmente.

Trató de hacerlo y cuando justo lo hizo, Estados Unidos apareció saludándolos, pasando por su lado y entrando a la sala. Fue en eso que los orbes verdes del inglés bajaron a la parte trasera del menor, viendo cómo se movía al caminar, creyendo que su mirada era disimulada. Pues, no lo era. Solo era cuestión de ver a la húngara junto con la belga soltando una risilla.

Francis tuvo que darle un codazo suave a Arthur para despertarlo antes de que se le cayera la baba.

Y ahora, cuando por primera vez en su vida nota de verdad el trasero de Alfred, no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. ¡Maldita imagen mental!

Trata de ponerle atención a la potencia mundial, observándolo con neutralidad, sin embargo, al ver que Alfred da la vuelta en anotar sus ideas en la pizarra, su vista baja a esos dos suaves cojines dentro del pantalón, por el cual se marcan no muy pronunciados, pero se aprecian ante los ojos ingleses.

Pasa todo el rato así. Solo reacciona al receso, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala. Se encuentra con Japón, conversan unos segundos donde Estados Unidos pasa caminando hurgando en los bolsillo de la casaca, que por su torpeza se le cae un lápiz. Obviamente no duda en agacharse…mejor dicho, inclinarse a recogerlo mostrando todo lo que el pantalón le cubre frente al mayor, totalmente inocente. Inglaterra se fija todavía más, adquiriendo coloror en sus mejillas acaparando la atención del asiático.

Arthur se pone tieso. Sus músculos no se mueven ni un solo centímetro. Sus ojos están demasiado abiertos y sorprendidos. Siente el cuerpo calentarse. Es como si hubiera perdido el aire y el alma, literalmente.

Estados Unidos ya se había ido. Japón no tuvo otra opción que tirarle agua al rostro del europeo, para que reaccionara y de paso bajarle la temperatura.

Inglaterra se maldice. Gruñe para así mismo. Y no sabe qué hacer. Decide ir al baño borrando la vergüenza pasada ante Kiku. De seguro ese ya tiene ideas para nuevos doujinshis con temática homosexual. Luego de eso, regresa a la sala a continuar con la "entretenidísima" reunión.

La observación es igual que la de antes, mirar seriamente el trasero de Alfred. En ese momento de estado "Mira Trasero", Francis le lanza un papel enrollado con una nota. Inglaterra la lee sin mucha emoción. Su emoción se hace presente a las palabras escritas.

_¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves que tengo razón? Te gusta el trasero de Alfred, Angleterre. _

_¿Te gustaría hacer algo con ese trasero?_

Arthur quiere hacer trizas el papel, pero algo le impide hacerlo. La curiosidad de seguir leyendo la escritura de Francia, le gana. Y también se responde así mismo la última pregunta. Claro que le gustarïa hacerlo algo. Am…tocar un poco. Averiguar qué tan redondo es como para que el galo le tenga tanto gusto.

Sigue leyendo.

_¿Te gusta mirarlo? ¡Vamos, hombre! Tienes que tocarlo. _

_¡Tienes que ser tú! ¡Ve por tu presa! ¡Reacciona antes de que yo lo vaya a penet-!_

Arruga el papel con enojo al leer lo último. No dejará que ese franchute le haga algo inapropiado a Estados Unidos, menos en el trasero.

Demonios… ¡¿En qué piensa? ¡¿Por qué se preocupa de ese trasero? Enserio que… ¡no, no, no, no! Arthur no pensaría en _eso_. Por ahora.

Guarda el papel en el bolsillo, alzando la vista por inercia hacia Alfred quien sigue radiante como siempre.

Inglaterra se le queda mirando, pensando en que hacer (como si su debate fuera tan difícil). No puede negar que los glúteos de Alfred son atractivos, que tiene ganas de tocarlo para comprobar. Bueno, también darle un agarrón. Esto es culpa de la notita francesa, quien le hace reaccionar serio, soberbio, atento. Así se mantiene hasta el final.

Todos se van yendo para sus hogares. Francia le guiña a Inglaterra, haciendo gesto en tocar el trasero estadounidense. Arthur corre el rostro fruncido, pero después aprecia la presencia de Alfred. Están solos.

―Que día tan agotador, y hace calor. ―dice el americano quitándose la casaca, dejando ver la camisa y que se ve más sus pantalones, sobre todo atrás. La primera prenda la deja en una silla ante los ojos del mayor, quien se le acerca despacito.

Arthur sonríe de lado. De repente, tomando toda su personalidad de adueñarse de "algo", da un agarrón al trasero de Alfred.

El menor da un salto como si hubiesen violado parte de su ser. Bueno, en parte es así.

―Buen trasero, Alfred. ―menciona el británico dando suaves masajes, colocando nervioso al de chico de lentes.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―también desconcertado y sonrojado hasta las orejas. No cualquiera le agarra el trasero… ¡y menos Arthur! ¡¿Desde cuándo Arthur le agarra del trasero? ¡Qué demonios le pasa! ¡Que deje de tocar su trasero!

Luego le da una suave nalgada. ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Acaso cree que están teniendo sexo? Estados Unidos no modula nada, sigue en estado de desconcierto, viendo al mayor salir.

Se siente violado…y no es nada rico.

Lo mejor es irse a casa. Agarra su chaqueta, y en eso aparece un inglés apresurado.

―Se me olvidó algo ―dice Inglaterra acercándose. Alfred se hace hacia atrás procurando en no recibir otro manoseo, pero el mayor se adelanta haciendo que el menor quede con el trasero pegado a la silla, un tanto acorralado―. ¿Tienes algo para esta noche?

―Eh…no…nada…_Why?_

El antiguo pirata surca los labios, una sonrisa entre dientes. Eso no le agrada al estadounidense.

―Para divertirnos un rato ―drásticamente cambia la sonrisa a una tierna―. Llega temprano, ¿sí? ―y se despide dejando al menor solito, preguntándose para qué irá. Tal vez para jugar a los videojuegos o hacer negocios. Se queda pensativo tocándose el trasero, viendo la posibilidad de comprarse pantalones que no marquen tanto sus glúteos.

Mientras tanto en el recorrido del pasillo, Arthur se detiene mirando su mano, la cual le dio el agarrón al de orbes azules. Siente una sensación extraña, como si ganara. Un premio en su palma.

―Toqué…el trasero de Alfred ―murmura―. Yo se lo toqué…es blandito…calza perfecto ―sonríe ruborizándose un poco, pero no de vergüenza, si no de subirle la temperatura. Suelta una risilla casi perversa―. Sí~…ese trasero será mío. _Mine._

Parece un lunático. Se percata de su actitud dándose un cabezazo contra la pared.

― ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? No soy un pervertido.

Si no lo fuera, tal vez no hubiese agarrado el trasero de Alfred. Pero de que es blandito, lo es.

Tal vez Francia tiene razón. Sería bueno penetrar-

― ¡No!

Niega. Sabe que es mentira.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ideas que se me ocurren viendo una imagen de Arthur manoseando el trasero de Alfred (xD). Pobre Arthur, le subió tanta la temperatura que le ganó teniendo ganas de penetrar- ¡No! (xD)

Cuando Alfred llegue a su casa, usará bien ese trasero aparte de sentarse, para Arthur ;D

Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos, ¡nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
